smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Gold
"Captain Gold" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in July and released in August. Script ORIGINAL PLANNED RELEASE DATE: JUNE 15TH, 2019. NOTICE: THIS STORY IS CONTINUATION OF MINE THAT OF HALF OF CRAFTRONIX'S PRO LIFE SEASON 2. "THE EVIL MONEY DEALER" IS THE SECOND AND FULL CONTINUATION. It starts off with a village in Beacontown. Some citizens and villagers are seen roaming around. A child is also seen roaming around. Citizen 2: Isn’t it a lovely day Harold? Harold: Sure is George. George: Say, maybe we should get some food at that late night buffet? Harold: Sounds good George! George and Harold leave. Child: “Sniff” Ahh. What a lovely day. A nice sunshine. Nothing can ever ruin this day! The child continues to walk. A villager is seen near a hot dog stand talking to a citizen. Villager: And that will be 50 cents. The citizen gives the villager the money and takes the hot dog. Villager: Have a nice day! Citizen: You too! The citizen leaves. The child comes to the hot dog stand. Villager: Hi there! What kind of hot dog can I get for you? Child: I would like one with mustard and ketchup please. Villager: Ok! While making the hot dog, the kid reaches for his pockets, but doesn’t find any money. Child: Uh oh.. Villager: Here you go! That will be 50 cents. Child: Umm... The child gives the villager some candy, buttons and the arm of a toy. Villager: I’m sorry, but you can’t do that.. Child: I don’t have any money... Villager: Well I am sorry to say that you won’t be having the hot dog... Child: Aww.. well I did find this shiny green thing in my dad’s closet. The child pulls out an emerald. The villager looks at it with surprise. Villager: You know what, never mind! Have it! He gives the child the hot dog and takes the emerald. Child: Nice! Meanwhile. RH is seen at his computer writing down some stories. RH: Well, it is about time "SML Wiki: The Movie!" and "A New World Order" come soon! 50 and 40 Chapters for me! Man I got to do a lot of work on them! RH continues to work on his stories. Meanwhile, it cuts to some sort of blocky man with yellow hair, a brown shirt, black pants and an eye patch sailing some sort of large ship. Behind him, some more blocky men are seen behind him. ???: Argh. There must be a new village in town for me to raid. Man 3: Well Captain Gold, I heard that there might be a village for us to raid in Beacontown. We can head there! Captain Gold: Hmm. Sounds good! Captain Gold continues to sail his ship. Meanwhile. At the village, the villagers are seen making trades. The citizens are also seen roaming around. Villager 4: Well, it is soon going to go to sunset. Villager 3: Pretty much. Villager 4: I guess I will head home soon. The trades are enough. Villager 3: Ok! Villager 4 leaves. Meanwhile. Captain Gold is seen arriving to a nearby stop at the Beacontown village. Captain Gold: Ok. Is this what you were talking about? Man 2: Yes! Man 1: That is exactly the place.. Captain Gold: Awesome. Now is the part where the fun begins.. Captain Gold presses a button. Out of the ship, a cannon appears and aims straight for the village. Man 4: Tell me when. Captain Gold: Fire. Man 5: On it. The men fire the cannons. Meanwhile. A villager is seen near the city. Immediately, he spots something in the sky. Villager: Hrm? What is that? When he takes a closer look, he is suddenly killed as the object explodes, which is revealed to be a cannon ball. Many people witness this. Citizen 4: WHAT THE HELL?! Villager 1: WHAT WAS THAT?! Captain Gold’s ship is then seen. Citizen 5: W-What is that?! Captain Gold: “laughs sinisterly” Time to execute the plan... MEN.. ATTACK. Some of Captain Gold’s men then exit the ship. Soon, Captain Gold starts firing the cannons at the city. Captain Gold: You can surrender now, or you can stay here and die. Your choice. He continues to fire the cannons. The citizens and villagers panic as the village is seen being shot up. Immediately, the men start bringing out their weapons and start killing people. Man 6: We are got going to ask you to surrender twice. Now die! They continue killing the people. Meanwhile. RH is seen on his computer looking at the calendar. RH: Ok! Just a few more days before "Vandal Buster: Part II" is set to be released! I think I will go watch TV to kill some time. RH turns off his computer, gets up from his chair and leaves. At a nearby house, the child who was seen earlier is seen being approached by a man with a white shirt holding an iron sword. Man: Nowhere to run.. “laughs” Child: Where’s mommy?! Man: Oh, you are really gonna cry for your mommy?! She’s probably dead by now! “Continues to laugh” Child: N-No...! Outside, Captain Gold is murdering many nearby civilians. Captain Gold: I’M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU FOR THE THIRD F****** TIME NOW. SURRENDER YOUR VILLAGE, OR DIE!! Captain Gold goes berserk charging with his sword and stabbing another nearby citizen killing him. Meanwhile. The Green Bandit, Noob-Guy, Archer and Bandit Girl are seen. Green Bandit: So, anything you want to do today? Archer: I’m not sure to be exact! Soon, they four see smoke in the distance. Noob-Guy: Wait a minute.. Is something on fire?! Bandit Girl: WHAT?! The four run to the location and see the village being attacked by Captain Gold and his pirate goons. Green Bandit: OH DEAR GOD!! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK! Archer: By whom?! Captain Gold is seen. Captain Gold: So be it.. Men, kill them all.. Man 8: On it. The men kill hordes of villager and civilians in the raid. Bandit Girl: We need to stop him! Noob-Guy: Right! Green Bandit: Everybody, spilt up. I’ll try saving some of the people.. Archer: Be careful! The four spilt up. Meanwhile. RH is seen in the living room watching TV while eating popcorn. RH: Nothing like a peaceful life alone! He continues eating the popcorn. However, suddenly, the news pops up showing a panicked Beacontown Reporter. Beacontown Reporter: This just came in today, a village nearby our city is being under complete attack by raiders. Some say that the infamous “Captain Gold” is responsible for this. Will there be anybody to stop him? RH: A village raid in Beacontown?! RH then turns off the TV. RH: Man! Looks like I might be able to stop those raiders, but I got to be more careful as the Vandal Buster on this one. RH then heads to a closet and pulls out the Vandal Buster suit. RH: Ok, time to save that village! RH puts on his VB suit and leaves. At Beacontown. Two men are seen inside a house unleashing havoc. Man 1: Keep looking. There should be people around here. Man 2: Are you sure about that? This place is completely empty. We should just raiding now! Unaware to them, Archer is seen hanging on to the wall aiming his bow at one of the men. Man 1: Well, we need to be assure the place is cleared off. So let’s- Suddenly, one of the men gets shot from behind. He collapses dead on the ground. Man 1: WHAT THE F***?! Archer: Bullseye. The Archer then shoots at the other man in the head killing him. Archer: Alright, got rid of them! The Archer leaves. Meanwhile. The Bandit Girl is seen rescuing some citizens. However, she is stopped by three men holding bows. Man 9: Nowhere to run.. Man 10: Time for you to meet your doom! Bandit Girl: Ok then! Suddenly, one of the men gets stabbed from behind. The stabber is revealed to be the Green Bandit. Man 8: WHAT THE HELL?! Man 10: GET HIM! The two charge at the Green Bandit, however, he overwhelms them and kills the two. Bandit Girl: Thanks! Green Bandit: Anytime! ???: HEEEELP!! Noob-Guy is seen cornered by a few of the men. Man 5: He looks good for a hostage. Don’t kill him. Man 7: Right. Bandit Girl: We have to save him! Green Bandit: Right. The Green Bandit is about to charge at the men, however, Vandal Buster appears and traps men in a net bomb. Man 6: GAH!! Green Bandit: The heck? Vandal Buster sees the Green Bandit. Vandal Buster: Who are you? Green Bandit: Oh, we were just stopping this village raid until you got here. Vandal Buster: Cool! I’ve came to help. Green Bandit: Nice! Archer is seen running to the area. Archer: Guys, some parents are worried about their child. We need to save him/her! Vandal Buster: I’ll go fend off the leader. Deal with the men and find that child. Vandal Buster flies off. Archer: Who was that? Green Bandit: I don’t know, but he seemed friendly enough to help us. Archer: Nice! Guess we have five people stopping the raid. Noob-Guy: Right. Meanwhile. Captain Gold is seen at his ship. A woman then appears on board. Woman: Captain Gold, some of our men are dying for some reason. Captain Gold: What?! How?! Woman: I don’t know. But it appears to be that we have some- Suddenly, the woman is trapped in a net bomb. Captain Gold: WHAT THE HELL?! Vandal Buster appears. Vandal Buster: Sorry Captain Gold, but your journey with raiding cities for loot has come to an official end. Captain Gold: I don’t even know who you are! Vandal Buster: You will. Vandal Buster then engages battle with Captain Gold. Meanwhile. The child is seen cornered by the man. Man: Now, prepare to meet your end.. As the man raises his sword in the air, he is suddenly decapitated as his body collapses to the ground. The Bandit Girl is seen. Child: Hello? Where is mommy and daddy? Bandit Girl: We will get you out of here soon enough. Stay with me. Child: Ok. The child follows Bandit Girl. Outside, some more raiders are seen causing havoc. Man 16: You’ve all tested Captain Gold’s patience long enough.. Man 14: Now, you shall die! As the men attempt to kill more people, one of them is stabbed in the chest by Green Bandit. Man 12: What the hell?! Green Bandit: Sorry, but you guys are done for. Man 18: GET HIM! The men charge at the Green Bandit. The Green Bandit however, manages to overwhelm all of the henchmen as they are killed in the process. Green Bandit: Alright, that should be all of them. The Green Bandit leaves. Meanwhile, Vandal Buster is seen fighting Captain Gold. Captain Gold: You shall never defeat I, Captain Gold! Vandal Buster: Why are you even attacking the village?! Captain Gold: FOOLISH MASKED FIEND, I HAVE BEEN RAIDING FOR YEARS ON END. IT IS MY LIFE. IT IS MY ADVENTURE. THIS IS MY GOAL. I LOVE IT! Vandal Buster: First of all, it’s Vandal Buster. And second of all, for everything what you done in your past, you will suffer the consequences! Captain Gold: NEVER!! As Captain Gold starts striking his sword at Vandal Buster, he overwhelms him at the side of the shop. Vandal Buster: S***! This can’t be! Captain Gold: You should have not underestimated my power, “Vandal Buster”.. Now, any last words? Vandal Buster: Yeah.. BON VOYAGE! Captain Gold: Wait.. WHAT- Vandal Buster then kicks Captain Gold in the legs causing him to scream as he trips on the ship. Vandal Buster then grabs Captain Gold’s sword and stab him in the chest. Captain Gold: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Vandal Buster pulls out the sword from Captain Gold’s chest and then decapitates him, killing him. Vandal Buster then kicks Captain Gold’s body into the river as it disappears from sight. Vandal Buster: And good riddance. Vandal Buster leaves as the screen cuts to black. The next day. RH is seen at his home taking off the Vandal Buster suit. RH: Man, last night was a ruff journey. But hopefully, that village manages to recover from that pirate fiend’s attack. As he puts his suit away, a knock on the door is heard. RH: Who could that be? RH heads downstairs and answers the door. The bandits are seen. RH: Hi there! Archer: Hey! Green Bandit: You remember us from last night, right? RH: Yes. You were the ones who helped stop the raid. Bandit Girl: Yep! RH: Anyways, why are you here. Noob-Guy: We were just wondering one thing. Green Bandit: Who are you really? RH: My name is RH. I usually work on stories and live my life here in Pensacola. Archer: Cool! RH: Also, I am known as the Vandal Buster in my superhero name. I fight off crime as the Vandal Buster. Bandit Girl: Nice! RH: Anyways, I will be happy to see you all another time! Green Bandit: We’ll be around here for a while. Bye! RH: Goodbye! RH closes the door and heads back to the living room as the episode ends. _______________________ THE END! _______________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of Captain Gold. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Captain Gold Episodes Category:Captain Gold's Men Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Green Bandit Episodes Category:Noob-Guy Episodes Category:Archer Episodes Category:Bandit Girl Episodes Category:Child Episodes Category:Beacontown Villagers Episodes Category:Beacontown Citizens Episodes Category:Beacontown Reporter Episodes